A Truth, A Lie
by KC1327
Summary: It's funny how life never seems to agree. Or how fate seems to be cruelest to those who have so little happiness to begin with.


Sunlight streamed down on the coastal beach, as well as its current occupants. Kaden sighed in amusement as she lounged on the sun warmed sand. Of all the worlds she's seen, this was by far her favorite.

The world's inhabitants might've had something to do with that though, Kaden mused silently. Watching the proclaimed Crimson Commander pace before a very indifferent Silver General, the even-tempered and ever honorable Commander Hewley, and vivacious "Puppy" of SOLDIER had Kaden smiling despite herself.

"Ripples form on the water's surface. The wandering soul knows no rest." Said Crimson Commander turned to Kaden's relaxed form sprawled gracefully beside the enigmatic General.

Kaden smiled genuinely at the fiery Commander, "There is no hate, only joy. For you are beloved by the goddess. Hero of the dawn, Healer of worlds."

Commander Rhapsodos made a huffing noise, acting affronted simply. Kaden stole a glance at her other companions. General Sephiroth seemed as stoic as ever, however his piercing emerald eyes held a glimmer of something between amusement and….disappointment. While Commander Hewley's lips were twitching slightly, attempting to hide the smile present in his mako colored eyes. On a different note, Puppy Zack Fair looked on in obvious confusion, head cocked to the side and gaze traveling from Commander Rhapsodos to Kaden, and back again.

"I don't understand…why is that offensive? You love that poetry stuff. Especially LOVELESS."

Commander Hewley reached his long arm out ruffle his apprentice's unruly raven locks. "She refused his offer Puppy. He's just sulking now."

"What offer? Genesis were you trying to molest Kaden with LOVELESS!? By the Gods, isn't it enough that you try to molest the cadets every day? Now you're trying to molest our friends! Next thing you know, you'll be trying to molest Angeal on a mission!" Zack pointed accusingly at the now openly agitated Crimson Commander.

"For the love of the Goddess! Would someone please explain to the most simple-minded of us that which was so painfully obvious?" Commander Rhapsodos wailed, gesturing dramatically whilst turning on his boot heel.

Kaden chuckled quietly, smiling at Zack. "He offered me a position in SOLDIER; told me to stop jumping back and forth between worlds. I told him I loved my life the way it is, and have met many people in those many worlds."

"At least not all of the younger generation is completely and utterly doomed." Genesis commented dryly, flipping his scarlet locks.

"I wish I could believe that sir, however I am an exception among exceptions." With that, Kaden rose to her feet, stretching her arms above her head.

"Are you leaving already?" Zack asked, sporting his famous puppy eyes.

"I have to; packages aren't going to deliver themselves ya know." Kaden smacked Zack playfully on the shoulder.

Zack pouted, jutting his lower out slightly; his sapphire eyes matching the waves crashing gently against the shore.

"I'll be back the week after tomorrow, then I'll stay for a few weeks. Okay?" Kaden smiled brightly as the simulated beach dissolved into a cyclone of shimmering blue pixels.

"Finally! It will be nice to have another cultured being around this circus of brutes." The Crimson Commander waved a hand in the vicinity of Zack's now perked up figure and the statue-like form of the General before heading towards the exit that led into the main corridor. Commander Hewley chuckled warmly before nodding at Kaden and following his childhood friend. Zack tackle-hugged the smaller girl and then, akin to a puppy coming to the sound of their name, as soon as Angeal's voice reached his ears he leapt up and proceeded to follow his mentor into the hall, leaving Kaden alone with the infamous Silver General.

Kaden looked toward the mysterious man, a smile lighting her features.

"I hope to get the chance to spar with you General."

The General spared a glance at the courageous girl, a smirk gracing his porcelain features. "What makes you believe I would not kill you in the process?" The Silver Guardian observed the girl as he spoke, feline pupils sharpening to slits.

The brunette laughed whole-heartedly at that. Wiping a joyous tear from her eye, she smiled up and the General.

"Because sir, you are a good man; with a pure heart. I don't believe you would kill mindlessly, sir. I don't believe you, Commander Hewley, or Commander Rhapsodos would be capable of such cruelty." Kaden cast one last heart-warming smile at the SOLDIER Elite before opening a portal to the next world. She almost didn't catch the closing comment from said man, "Only time will tell if your words ring true. However I shall anticipate our battle, upon your return."

Neither had any way of knowing the irony of those words.


End file.
